Vincent Gonzales (Earth-616)
| Relatives = David Gonzales (father), Michele Gonzales (sister). | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 182 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Green Goblin tattoo on the fore-arm | CharRef = Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z hardcover Vol. 14 | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal, prisoner; former Police Officer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Hunts Point, Bronx, New York | Creators = Dan Slott; Phil Jimenez | First = Free Comic Book Day Vol 2007 Spider-Man | HistoryText = A New York City police officer who thinks that Spider-Man is a criminal. He has over the years read and enjoyed J Jonah Jameson's Daily Bugle editorials against Spider-Man.''Amazing Spider-Man'' # 559 He was first seen when he and his partner Al O'Neil chased Spider-Man who was chasing Overdrive. Then Gonzales together with his Partner were briefly seen sitting in their patrol car when Spider-Man showed up. They were next shown returning some donation money to Martin Li's soup kitchen where May Parker does volunteer work. They then came across the mutated homeless man named Freak. After a blizzard Gonzales answered the door to Spider-Man who brought to the precinct a Dr. Rabin and some Mayan deity worshipers. Unfortunately Dr. Rabin turned out wanting god like powers and a sacrifice in Carlie Cooper who was also at the precinct with Gonzales and also there was his partner O'Neill. It was revealed that he needed a roommate, and Carlie Cooper suggested that he could take on her friend Peter Parker. After the blizzard had passed he and O'Neill turned up at a park where there was a disturbance from someone practicing Tai Chi who happened to be J. Jonah Jameson. There Gonzales said he knew Jameson and that he was looking forward to his new roommate Peter Parker. When Parker moved in everything was all right until Gonzales found out that he had been fired from the DB.This made Gonzales angry but he was about to go to a baseball game with his father David.While on the way to the game, he spotted Spider-Man chasing Overdrive and called in for a back up to help, which ruined his day out. Thinking about his lousy luck , he was suspended from the police force when his off-duty weapon was used in the killing of a drug dealer, then was involved in a hit and run. The hit and run was probably made as a test to his agility when a new female villain thought Gonzales must be Spider-Man. Later that evening he went to Zeck's Billiards and bar in Amsterdam Avenue with Harry Osborn and Peter Parker. However after leaving the bar, the mysterious villain captured Gonzales, forcing him to put on a Spider-Man costume, thinking he was Spider-Man. Vin was saved by the real Spider-Man, who was disguised in one of Daredevil's costumes as Peter believed at the time that Vin had discovered his secret identity when his costume was missing from their apartment and that since he needed to locate Vin which he couldn't go to the Police Station dressed as Spider-Man due to Spider-Man being a wanted fugitive. After rescuing Vin, Spider-Man tricked him into believing he left one of his costumes with Peter to protect his secret identity so Vin wouldn't figure out that Spider-Man is in fact Peter himself. Later a bunch of Spider-Tracers were found underneath Gonzales' bed by Cooper when she was tracking down their signal and Gonzales admitted that he and several other officers including his partner were involved in the Spider-Tracer killings by planting Spider-Tracers on deceased victims to frame Spider-Man as a killer and turn the public against him so they could put an end to Spider-Man's vigilante activities. It was revealed that Vin joined this secret campaign while he was in the hospital after the kidnapping incident when he could not forgive Spider-Man for nearly getting him killed for having someone else think he was Spider-Man. However, because of Cooper's discovery, the two were framed by the leader of the conspiracy Sergeant Quentin Palone to prevent the conspiracy from being exposed, and Vin learns the only actual victim that was killed because of the conspiracy was John Ladue aka the Bookie, after Ladue discovered the connection between the sightings of the Spider-Tracer victims. Gonzales was put in prison, luckily Spider-Man who is also imprisoned at the time saved Gonzales life from the other convicts who tried to kill him and he was able to help him escape. After sneaking back to the police station, Gonzales confronts and arrests Palone before he could completely destroy the evidence. His attorney sister Michele Gonzales was later able to secure a plea bargin for him in court where he would identify the other officers involved with the conspiracy for a reduced sentence of six months in prison as well as being dismissed from the NYPD. Vin turns over a new leaf upon his release. During a going away party, Vin confronts Harry with information regarding his father and the "heir to the throne". He reveals a Green Goblin tattoo on his left forearm, showing an allegiance to Norman. Harry then brutally assaults Vin with a taser, not wanting him or "any of my dad's groupies" to come near his child. | Powers = None | Abilities = Peak human reflexes due to police training. | Strength = Peak human physical strength. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Police car | Weapons = Handguns, in particular off duty Smith & wesson .36 | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} References Category:Tattoos Category:MGH Users Category:Corrupt Police Officers